secondary_driving_universefandomcom-20200214-history
External Driving Wiki
Update: DrivingGuy4402 is on a road trip until July 16th, so the admin will monitor you and your behavior here in the EDU wiki. He does not want to return with "stupid comments, hate comments, and horrible stuff going on!" When DrivingGuy4402 comes back from vacation, the admin will send a report to the owner. Rules (PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU VISIT) * Vandalism is NOT allowed. (vandalizing someone's profile page still counts) (ban for 2 weeks) * Swear words are NOT allowed so it meets EDU Wiki standards. (Ban for 2 weeks) * DO NOT disrespect everyone and the wiki. (Or you will be warned by the Owner/Admin) * Sending links to trolls/scams are NOT allowed! (6 month ban for bait and switch/clickbait) * Flame/Edit wars are NOT allowed. (You may be warned or have a 3 day ban!) * Do NOT join the rule breakers or both of you will be warned/banned! * Impersonation of moderators/admins are NOT allowed. (Warning) * IF YOU SEE VANDALISM, REPORT IT to the owners/admins and revert the pages back to where it was before the vandalism. Then, wait. Let the admins take care of this. * Creating illegal images and articles without permission are NOT allowed! (It will be deleted and you will be warned!) * Failure to respect the rules 3 times will be a longest/1 year ban from the wiki! * Do not post rude messages on someone's wall. * As an admin/moderator: Do not ban people for something they didn't do. Respect all of the non-admin rules. Welcome to the External Driving Wiki! Currently Being Worked On! Please notice that this wiki is still in development. About This wiki is about the driving game called "External Driving (Universe)!" It's a game that was created by Joshua World Productions. The EDU was founded by DrivingGuy4402. This whole wiki has created and since September 17, 2014. This wiki also has active users and edits. Link to Group: http://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=2627131 If you want to be a mod or admin, you can contact DrivingGuy4402 or require having 600 or more EDU wiki edits on your profile. You must require 1 or less than 1 warning for this. The wiki owner should check on you before they make you admin. Upcoming Events The list of upcoming events are here. External Driving News Coming soon to EDU. Interstate 40.png|Coming soon!|linktext= External Driving Gaming News Wiki Visitors This shows the number of people of each country that visited this wiki. Work in progress. More Joshua World Production Wikis Main Wiki Entertainment Wikis Gaming Wikis Other Wikis Today's Polls *Please do not spam vote. Who do you think is the best Driving Universe of ROBLOX? External Driving Open Driving (FreeRoam Studios) Ultimate Driving North American Driving Universe Both Open Driving and Ultimate Driving Both External Driving and Ultimate Driving Both North American Driving Universe and Open Driving. Both North American Driving Universe and Ultimate Driving. N/A: I don't know. How many stars would you like to give for EDU so far? 0 stars: I hate it! 1 star: Boring! 2 stars: Looks okay, but I like it! 3 stars: I think I like it a little. 4 stars: It looks good. 5 stars: It is the best! N/A: I don't know. What EDU games did you like? (Only includes games that has been worked on) ED: Newburg, Calisota (formerly) ED: Lebanon, Tennessee ED: Tuckers Crossroads, Tennessee ED: Lebanon and Tuckers Crossroads, Tennessee ED: Newburg, Calisota (formerly) and Tuckers Crossroads, Tennessee ED: Newburg, Calisota (formerly) and Lebanon, Tennessee All of them! I hate them all! They are all boring! N/A: I don't know. What do you think about ED: Lebanon, Tennessee? It is the best! It looks great. It is okay. I don't like it. I hate it! Boring! N/A: I don't know. What do you think about ED: Tuckers Crossroads, Tennessee? It is the best! It looks great. It is okay. Nah, I don't like it. I hate it! Boring! N/A: I don't know. Timeline of Wiki Naming *''Secondary Driving Universe Wiki'' (September 17th, 2014 - May 4th, 2015) *''Super Driving Universe Wiki'' (May 5th, 2015 - June 12th, 2015) *''External Driving Universe Wiki'' (June 13th, 2015 - November 23rd, 2015) *''The Universal Driving Gaming Company Wiki'' (November 24th, 2015 - January 12th, 2016) *''External Driving Universe Wiki'' (January 13th, 2016 - present) Latest activity You can help us improve our wiki by joining EDU and helping the wiki.